Ghost Station
by ReconstructWriter
Summary: "Welcome to the premier of Ghost Station, Amity Park's radio channel on all things ghostly! This is your host Isamu Diaz, along with real life ghost-buster Tina Tori to inform Amity Park and the world about everything ghostly." Or, yet another way the Fentons eventually realize ghosts aren't all evil.
1. Chapter 1

**Premiere **

"Welcome to the premier of Ghost Station, Amity Park's radio channel on all things ghostly! This is your host Isamu Diaz, along with real life ghost-buster Tina Tori to inform Amity Park and the world about predicted ghost attacks, ongoing ghost attacks and everything you need to know about ghosts. To you Tina."

"Thank you, Isamu. We're having an exciting premier right now with two ghosts currently battling above our heads, which easily qualifies for our 'current ghost attacks' segment. The blue-haired, guitar-wielding spectre is none other than former pop-star Ember McClain. The second ghost is the infamous Danny Phantom and between the two of them I don't know if we'll have a station after this. I've seen some nasty ghost fights in my time but this one takes the cake." An unearthly shriek resounded through the building. "Ouch. Ember's sonic attack just took out our ghost shield! Um, could you take over a moment? I need to grab my ecto-gun.

"Right, this is Isamu and is laying down some cover fire. Ember doesn't look like she'll be a fan of our show. Tina! Look out! Whew, good thing she dodged but if anyone would like to donate some new chairs after this, Ghost Station would appreciate it. Ouch. Phantom just retaliated with some sort of ice-ray against Ember, freezing her guitar to her hands and preventing her from using either."

"Tina…here…oh, yes, clever move. Aaannnd…it's over, he's sucked her in what appears to be a Fenton Thermos, a device made to suck ghosts into a container and keep them contained but unharmed."

"And it looks like Phantom is leaving as well," Isamu said. "Well, at least we're still on the air. No technical difficulties so we can keep reporting the newest news to our listeners. Everyone's fine. We just need new chairs. And those were cheap anyway. Oh, now the GIW decides to show up. No…no not the…!"

The Ghost Station dissolved in static.

* * *

"Our apologies, we did have some technical difficulties back there. Thank you to everyone who stayed tuned in, this is Isamu Diaz."

"And this is Tina Tori, who would like to personally bill the GIW for the two thousand dollars of damaged equipment."

"Isamu here. With the main fight over, the GIW out of our hair and no current ghostly matters going on, we're taking questions from any curious listeners who want to know what we're all about or just ask us things. Yes Mr…"

"Jordan sir and I was wondering if you'll be like a weather report, but for ghosts? Cause ghosts keep making me late for work when I don't know where their fights are. And I'm skating on thin ice at work, you know."

"Then, you'll want to stay tuned to Ghost Station every morning at 7:30, 8:00 or 8:30, whichever fits your morning commute. That's the time we'll keep track of all current ghost fights, where they are and what detours to take to keep you out of a mess none of us want to get stuck in. Next question, from a Mrs…"

"Ramirez. Are you going to hunt ghosts?"

"Tina here, and I'll leave that up to the current professionals. While I've busted some spirits in my time and will do so again if need be, we've finally got enough ghost hunters out there right now. I'm here to learn and report first, shoot only if I have to."

"Isamu here and I'll second that. Between the GIW, the Fentons, the Red Huntress and possibly even Danny Phantom, we've got all the ghost hunters we need and a few we don't. Next?"

"Sam Manson: exactly what is your position on Danny Phantom?"

"Isamu speaking: That is a very good question. It's also something we're keen on figuring out ourselves, because the evidence is all over the place. I'm certainly not enough of an expert or authority to tell you whether Danny Phantom is good or evil."

Tina added, "And while I do have some authority on the subject of ghosts as a former ghost buster, even I cannot go so far as to definitively say whether Phantom is good or evil. To that end, we're leaving it up to our special guests."

"So this is your official invitation: ghost experts, ghost hunters, ghost scientists, psychological profilers and you. We invite all to our station to share your evidence, observations, experiences and insights so that we may all decide, once and for all, this critical question. Is Danny Phantom good, or evil? This special program begins at 5:30 and ends at 6:30. First to call, first to come and let us all know: are ghosts good?"

"Or evil?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for all the follows, favorites and support! This story is a new style for me in more ways than one so I'm interested to hear how it goes over.

**Episode 1**

"Welcome to Ghost Station, the go-to for ghosts in the nation, I am your host Isamu Diaz and with me is ghost expert and former ghost buster Tina Tori."

"Thank you, Mr. Diaz, and today we have two very special guests: none other than Dr. Maddie Fenton and Dr. Jack Fenton.

"Hi kids! Hope you're listening to this!" Jack shouted.

"Thank you, Miss. Tori, Mr. Diaz," said Maddie. "I look forward to imparting some actual evidence on ghosts to all your listeners."

"And we are so glad to hear that. So, first and hottest question: is Phantom good or evil?"

"Evil!" Jack shouted.

Maddie added, "Unfortunately Phantom—as all ghosts—is evil, however much it may attempt to convince us of nonexistent good intentions."

"Not to argue against professional ectologists but what makes you say all ghosts are evil?" Tina asked. "Especially Phantom? It's pretty hard to argue against hundreds of rescues and lives saved."

"That's just its cover," said Jack, "Phantom's a tricky one. Trying to lure us into a false sense of security."

"As to why ghosts are evil: a ghost is created from the interaction of, in layman's terms, a dying person's last thoughts and memories and persona with ectoplasm. Then, to fully form the ghost must have an anchorage powerful enough to keep it from moving on. Those who die peacefully or content with their deaths have no powerful mental attachments to form these anchors and so dissipate before they can fully condense. That is, they do not form ghosts."

"Ghosts are formed only when the dying person is affixed to life even _after_ death. That takes very powerful negative emotions, often fear or vengeance, but also anger, spite or even sadism. Such ghosts usually feed off negative emotions in order to sustain themselves and will induce those negative emotions if none are being produced."

"So a ghost has no 'choice' but to be evil? They are evil by their very nature?" Isamu asked.

"If they choose to be a ghost, they choose to be evil!" Jack said. "Their eating habits alone mean they'll always terrorize people."

Tina spoke: "You did point out that ghosts _usually_ feed off negative emotions. That would indicate some have a preference for positive energy? I myself have encountered at least four ghosts who feed off positive energy. Could Phantom not be the same?"

"Of course not. The amount of positive energy required to sustain Phantom would be far in excess of what this entire town has to give," Maddie said.

"And," Jack added, "Just because a ghost feeds off positive energy doesn't make it good. That guitar ghost feeds off positive emotions and it mind-controls people with its kooky music."

"Well, we're certainly not going to argue Ember is a good ghost," Isamu said, "Especially not after what she did to our station, but isn't she a very powerful ghost?"

"No. This ghost's powers are effective, and it is skilled at using them, yet even with world-wide fame, the guitar ghost could not best a relatively new and weak Phantom. Now consistently one of the most powerful ghosts encountered, Phantom would need the entire world's complete adoration to gain enough energy."

"So there's no possible way he could get the emotional energy he needs from positive emotions?" Isamu asked. "Are negative emotions so much more powerful?"

"It'd need the love of family and friends," Jack said. "But it can't return that love cause once dead, empathy for the living dies too. You can only take so much cold shoulder and sociopathy before you get the hint."

"So why the heroism?" asked Tina.

"Phantom shows an incredibly well-developed psyche for a ghost. Unlike most simple-minded ghosts, Phantom is capable of strategy, learning and forethought. It is capable of planning ahead and tolerating even unpleasant or hateful tasks for a long-term end goal. That end goal being control over its territory, which it is rather successful at. Only the Wisconsin ghost could dispute Phantom in terms of power and that ghost simply doesn't have Phantom's popularity," Maddie concluded.

"Are you sure?"

"Mr. Diaz, a dictator can only dictate if beloved by the people," Maddie said.

"And Phantom is crazy popular," added Jack.

"Well that is illuminating. Thank you, Drs Maddie and Jack Fenton. Remember we invite everyone and anyone to share their evidence, experiences and speculations about Phantom and all ghosts. Now, onto our daily ghost situation!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Happy Halloween everyone!

**Episode 2**

"Hello and welcome to Ghost Station, your source for ghost information across the nation. I am your host, Isamu Diaz."

"And I am your buster of all things ghostly, Tina Tori."

"And today we have some very civic minded people speaking out in Phantom's defense."

"As our loyal listeners know, we've interviewed Drs. Fenton and Fenton on Phantom's apparent evilness. Now we have a group speaking out for his goodness. And you are?"

"Paulina Sanchez, president of the Phanclub: dedicated to our hero Danny Phantom."

"Um…I'm Mikey…from Casper High."

"And I am Jasmine Fenton, aspiring parapsychologist, a scientist who psychoanalyzes ghosts."

"How interesting. You have a compelling refutation to your own parents' conclusions Jasmine? What will they think of this?"

"They'll let me know when I get home."

"Oh, you've kept this a secret from them?"

"Well yes. They can be rather dismissive of any observations or evidence that do not correlate with their own," said Jasmine.

"Wow, harsh."

"Unfortunately realistic. I have personally interviewed over fifty good or neutral ghosts residing in and around Amity Park, including Phantom and all of them, prior to speaking with me, asked me to keep their location secret from my parents."

"Now, about Phantom," said Paulina. "I don't need a PhD in ghostology to know Phantom's a good ghost. He's personally saved my life many times, and he wasn't doing it for cameras. If he were a living human, we wouldn't be arguing about this. We'd be showering him with medals and praise, not hunting him down to rip him apart. It's pure bigotry the way we treat him. Just because he's a ghost."

"A good point, however ghost obsession and territorial nature are both well documented," said Tina. "Phantom's altruism is often explained by either theory or some combination of the two."

"Actually, upon closer observation both the obsession hypothesis and the territorial hypothesis regarding Phantom's behavior crumble," said Mikey.

"How so?" asked Tina.

"Let us begin with the territorial theory. Many observations, photographic evidence and video show Phantom reluctant to fight and reverting to diplomacy in approximately seventy-three percent of cases. Of documented Phantom-ghost encounters, only fifty-six percent now dissolve in a fight and these are only the interactions we record. By their nature, violent encounters are more likely to be identified and recorded. Territorial beings do not use diplomacy and rarely welcome their own kind unless they…you know…the opposite sex."

"And he's clearly not interested in those—"

"Furthermore," added Jasmine, "he welcomes ghosts who are helpful or at least not harmful, such as Wulf, the werewolf ghost who runs freely about Amity. He makes peace with ghosts, even those he has fought in the past, such as Ghost Writer and he rescues ghosts from ghost hunters, something no territorial ghost would ever do."

"And Phantom saves lots of people from other people, disasters, even from starving or freezing during last year's ice storm. Would a territorial ghost care about people?" Paulina asked.

"It sounds like saving people, or ghosts, or both, is his obsession," concluded Isamu.

"Only if you don't observe more than the six o'clock news," said Paulina. "From all Phan Club observations, he does a lot more than fly around saving people. We have pictures and videos of him talking on the phone, drawing, flying for the pure joy of it and even sleeping."

"Sleeping?"

"Yes, and ever since he got his ice powers he's been using them to make sculptures. Sometimes in the park you'll see planets and stars made of ice. That's him. If he was obsessed with saving people, he wouldn't have a hobby."

"Furthermore, there have been times of peace in Amity, where weeks pass without anyone in danger," said Mikey. "An altruistically obsessed ghost would become increasingly desperate for people to save, becoming more and more disruptive in everyday life."

"Though he can save me anytime, Phantom tends to relax or fly or fiddle with his ice stars when he's seen at all, not bother people or endanger them," said Paulina.

"If Phantom were obsessed with helping people, he wouldn't be capable of fighting against ghost hunters. Or accepting aid during rescues. That is what is truly meant by 'ghostly obsession'. A pattern of behavior carried out regardless of self-destructive or goal-destructive consequences," said Jasmine.

"Ectoplasmic readings show Phantom expending energy during his rescues, sometimes down to three quarters of his energy, which can be dangerously unstable for a ghost. From the Fenton ecto-suit data, we learned he drained his power down to one percent—"

"Which could have killed him!" Paulina cried. "You know, again. He gets hurt rescuing people lots of times and worse, he's always risks his freedom too, 'cause all those kooky ghost hunters are after him."

"In conclusion," said Jasmine, "Danny Phantom does not fight for territory or save people because he's obsessive. He gets no personal benefit from rescuing people and loses time, energy and sometimes freedom to save both living and ghosts. Danny Phantom is an altruistic spirit and a true hero."

"Well said, well said indeed!" Isamu applauded.

"Yes, I almost hate to point this out after such an obviously well researched presentation, but what about the mayor kidnapping, or the thefts?"

"Actually if you look closely at the video, Danny Phantom is struggling against the mayor," Paulina said. "And the mayor's eyes are glowing red. How can you not see that? Are people blind?"

"And the mayor displays symptoms consistent with overshadowing from the start of the town meeting to after the infamous kidnapping," added Mikey.

"So, the kidnapping was all a fake? asked Tina.

"Yes, possibly a set up," said Jasmine, "Only a ghost overshadowing the mayor would have had the power to physically keep Phantom contained."

"I see, and the thefts?"

"Began only when Frederick Showenhower, aka Freakshow and his Circus Gothica entered town. This is consistent with a pattern of robberies through other towns along Circus Gothica's route. Tellingly Freakshow, not any ghost, was caught with all the stolen goods," said Jasmine.

"Besides," Paulina added, "it says something that these times are exception rather than the rule. If he were a bad ghost wouldn't he be doing these things all the time."

"And if he were an evil ghost pretending to be a good ghost, why the public robberies and kidnapping? The mayor kidnapping was live in front of many citizens and he waved at the security camera during the robberies," said Mikey.

Suddenly a familiar engine rumbled outside. Tires screeched. Heavy, pounding footsteps thudded toward the studio. Jasmine groaned. "They couldn't wait until I got home?"

The door burst open. "Jazzikins!" Jack shouted.

"Get out of my daughter ghost," Maddie yelled.

A machine chirped, "No ghost within radius."

"Ridiculous," said Maddie, "Jack, this needs re-calibration."

"Not everyone who disagrees with you is overshadowed. Father, put me down." The machine repeated its diagnosis. "See. If you are not willing to trust your machine's deductions why do you back your own claims with their data?"

"Honey, our conclusions have been backed up by decades of research."

"What research? You didn't start ghostly observation and experimentation until the ghosts started appearing a couple years ago."

"Now this is serious Jazzy, you can't be blind to all the evil ghosts—or that Phantom only appears to be the exception," said Jack.

"You shouldn't be blind to the massive body of research proving him the exception. And he's not the only one. I have hundreds of interviews from dozens of peaceful and even heroic ghosts. Hundreds of hours of research. See if you can poke any scientifically valid holes in that?"

"Sure thing Jazzikins!"

"Yes, lets head home and retrieve your body of research," Maddie added.

"Wait." More footsteps thudded after the Fentons, "You'll need my research too," said Mikey.

"Well, that happened," said Tina in the ensuring silence.

"So, in conclusion Danny Phantom is a good ghost and all the Fentons are _freaks_." Paulina said.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hope everyone had a wonderful Turkey Day! Here's another chapter as a belated celebration!

**Episode 3**

"Welcome to Ghost Station, your go-to for ghost information across the nation. I'm your host, Isamu Diaz."

"And I'm your resident ghost guru, Tina Tori. We're here at the corner of Main Street and Douglas Drive."

"Where you don't want to be unless you like nightmares." Isamu warned. "So, Tina, who's ectoblasts are we ducking today?"

"Today we have the Fright Knight, a medieval knight in not-so-shining armor whose nasty sword brings your worst nightmares to life. He's teamed up with Skulker, a robotic hunter ghost. Their goal remains a mystery but they've given us one hell of a traffic jam so far."

"Oh wait, here comes Danny Phantom. Now it's a three-way fight but at least the hospital has some relief. And some business! Isn't that wonderful," Isamu said sarcastically. "Again, we're warning all residents to stay away from the corner of Main Street and Douglas Drive unless you like hospital bills. Oh wait, Phantom just caught the Fright Knight, sucked him into a Fenton Thermo. Now he's dodged out of the way—oh, that was a good move."

"Tina Tori here. The hunter ghost tried to net Phantom but he dodged, leaving the Fright Knight's Nightmare to get tangled up…and there goes the hunter ghost, sucked in. The Nightmare has broken out of the net but Phantom has the beam turned on it. Yes. It's over. Phantom's just sucked away the horse ghost. And now he's flying away too. Looks like the danger has—"

Sirens screamed. Tires screeched. A crash echoed in the distance and a car horn wailed. "Oh, I spoke too soon. The GIW has just shown up. Ouch! I hope the corolla owners have insurance."

"GIW, GIW, Isamu Diaz here with Ghost Station, a moment of your time."

"You. Back away from the scene—"

"Just one moment agent…"

"Agent K, and you are interfering with official Guys in White business. And giving everyone the wrong impression about ghosts. Stand aside."

"Actually the ghosts all left. Now what were you saying about the wrong impression?"

"Look, I don't care about the good or evil debate. Whether ghosts are villains or heroes, they're wrecking stuff and hurting people, so what do their intentions matter? They need to be stopped—"

"Preferably without more property damage." Tina Tori added.

An exasperated groan from Agent O, "If the ghost isn't wrecking things, people shouldn't call us to investigate. We get calls from ordinary citizens and respond. Like police. I don't care whether Phantom is good or evil. He wrecks our world. And he's not about to stop or pay it back."

"Does that mean you'll pay for the property damage you cause? Take note listeners—"

"Hey, we're not the ones who invaded the ghost zone trying to destroy their property. Ghosts started this fight. We're just finishing it."

"Even ghosts who aren't evil?"

"They're still destructive. And the Fentons say all ghosts are evil, so they'll probably never stop."

"Another Fenton says some ghosts aren't evil. What do you say to that?"

"Still destructive. Still started it. If they're willing to end the destruction…we'd have to talk to our bosses but maybe we could work something out."

Suddenly the GIW radio crackled to life. "Ecto-situation at 3rd and Lutz. I repeat, ecto-situation at 3rd and Lutz. Ten-four."

"Or maybe not. Ten-four. On our way."

Footsteps scrambled and doors slammed as the two agents left in a hurry. "Well, folks, that was the GIW's take. Who cares if they're good or evil if they're wrecking things," said Isamu Diaz.

"Or people," Tina added.

"At least this time they didn't—"

"No, not the—"

Crunch. Sirens screamed.

"Well, it wouldn't be a visit from the GIW without some property damage. Think we can bill them for the bumper?"

"Think their philosophy applies to them?" Tina asked.

"I'm going to take that as a 'no we can't'. Well folks, Main Street and Douglas and most of the surrounding buildings need some serious renovations but it's clear of all ghosts."

"And ghost hunters."

"Go slow, be safe, stay tuned for more spookiness. This is Isamu Diaz."

"And this is Tina Tori."

"On Ghost Station, for all your ghost information. Till next time."


	5. Chapter 5

**Episode 4**

"This is Tina Tori with yet another speaker for our 'Phantom: good or evil' debate, and I don't think we've had a more qualified speaker on the topic. Isn't that right Isamu."

"Oh I can't think of anyone better. And thank you sir for taking the time to speak out on our Ghost Station."

"Thanks for inviting me."

"Well, we wouldn't be very objective if we excluded you now would we?" said Tina. "So, first question if you don't mind: why are so many professionals so adamant that ghosts are evil? Everyone who has spoken in defense of ghosts has been an amateur. Jasmine Fenton may be the closest person to a ghost expert who has spoken in favor of ghosts."

"Well…if ghosts are good or at least not evil, why would anyone pay money for ghost hunters? The GIW is funded from tax dollars. If ghosts don't need to be hunted would people shell out for the GIW?"

"Point."

"And let's pretend some ghost expert proves ghosts aren't evil. They do some sort of replicable experiment and write it down and publish a paper and it's tested again and again and again until the scientific community accepts it as a theory. Well, then why hire hunters and scientists when you could get diplomats to make a deal with, say, Undergrowth—the plant-controlling ghost—to give better harvests in the area? Would you really want the GIW or the Fentons to destroy him if he could use his powers to grow more food for people?"

"Sounds like the Amity farmers would be pleased," said Tina.

"And Vortex, imagine convincing him to control the weather in Amity Park? Say rainy days when the farmers need them or to put out fires, sunny days for the tourists and enough snow for the ski-slopes without clogging the roads? Would anyone want him ripped apart molecule by molecule if that could happen?"

"Could it happen?" asked Isamu excitedly.

"Eh, Undergrowth? _Maybe_. The town would have to get a lot more environmentally friendly in return, but a deal could probably be hashed out. Vortex…not so much, he enjoys wild storms and powerful weather systems too much. He wouldn't calm the weather down for peoples' sakes."

"Oh."

"But one out of two ain't bad. And my point is how long would the GIW last, or the Fentons, who's income is mostly selling ghost-hunting weapons, if we did make peace?"

"And there's the research restriction that comes with peace. Do you know all the hoops scientists have to go through, just to run tests on lab rats? You gotta go before a committee to justify the experiment before its started and everything from a rat's pain to its mental health is important. Great for rats and animal rights, limiting for scientists who want to push the bar. Ghosts? You can do _anything_ to a ghost legally. No restrictions."

"So if the Fentons captured, let's say, a certain ghost hero…?"

"They could vivisect, rip apart molecule by molecule, do the worst sort of horrific torture experiments that would make even the Nazis nauseous without getting so much as a dime fine. They could do things that would be illegal to do to an earthworm, because every ghost is classified as sub-living."

"So you're saying ghost hunters purposefully keep ghost sentience quiet or deliberately ignore the issue because they don't want to abide by a proper ethical code?" Isamu asked.

"I—have never heard of any of this," Tina said warily.

"Well, most ghost hunters don't think about it. Or don't want to think about it. And those who do? Well, someone's taking down Clara Garcia's 'Evidence of Sentience in Ectoplasmic Beings' or Sudan Maheswaran's 'Ghostly Morality'. Look 'em up if you don't believe me. But be quick about it."

"So not all ghost scientists are ignoring the issue, or believe ghosts are evil."

"No. And even those that do…it's easier to believe that, than to face the reality of being the Mengeles of parabiology…unwittingly or not."

"Ignorance is bliss?" Isamu said. "Speaking of ignorance, we've heard other explanations for a certain string of robberies and a kidnapping. Care to enlighten us?"

"The robberies were Freakshow's fault. He had this ghostly artifact that forced ghosts to obey him…but the kidnapping thing was kinda my fault to start with. I broke out of ghost jail so Walker, the warden, set the first ghost invasion and kidnapping up to make Amity Park my jail."

"Broke out of jail? What were you in there for?"

"Possession of contraband…A birthday present. Walker's super-obsessed with law and punishment."

"And you're arguing ghosts aren't evil?"

"One bad apple doesn't mean the whole batch needs to be tossed."

"Good point and thank you for coming in for an interview and, from everyone here at Ghost Station, for all the good you do."

"Thanks for having me and not having any ecto-weapons, but I'd better leave before the ghost hunters come. Will you be alright?"

"We will be fine, thank you," said Isamu.

"This is Ghost Station with Tina Tori, Isamu Diaz and our guest speaker—if you haven't guessed—is none other than Danny Phantom himself!"


	6. Chapter 6

"This is Ghost Station and your host Isamu Diaz with your evening ghost sighting to keep you away from the fighting."

("—under arrest for illegally harboring a ghost!")

"And your resident ghost-buster, Tina Tori, though busting ghosts doesn't look like it's on the GIW's agenda tonight?"

("Harboring? Harboring? She does not harbor me. This is my house! My granddaughter just lives here.")

"It's a mess alright Tina. We are by 66th street and a couple houses down from Jigsaw drive with an unknown ghost, the GIW and a concerned citizen. And it looks like the GIW are forgetting the ghost to go after the citizen. Any comment Mr…Agent K?"

("Actually Abuela it's my house now, because you're will…")

"Get back behind the perimeter. You are not permitted to interfere with an official GIW investigation."

("Paper only counts when I'm not around to speak.")

"Tina Tori, also ghost hunter. I'm certain I speak for all our audience when I say we're surprised to find you confronting not a ghost but a living person? I thought the GIW were not allowed to purposefully harm anyone not already dead?"

"What do you mean by purposefully—?" Agent O began.

"No comment," said Agent K.

"What about you Doctor Garcia? How are you involved in all this?

"Por Favor, call me Clara, and I'm not being harmed by this ghost. Well, no more than she did in life."

The ghost harrumphed, "You'd waste away to skin and bones in that laboratory of yours if I wasn't reminding you to eat. I'd better not see you in the afterlife until all your hair is white and has fallen out. Don't you dare," the ghost told the GIW, "Keep those guns away from my granddaughter or I'll give you the wholloping of your life."

"Abuela…"

"Woah! That is one ghost I don't want on my bad side," Isamu said.

"Or Back Side," Tina Tori added, "The GIW tried to fire at her. Or her granddaughter, hard to tell which. She just took control of the GIW's belts, pulling them out from around their waists…and is now whipping them."

"They are definitely the guys in white," Isamu commented. "Alright, lets back up. Don't want to get between that spook and her targets."

"Who taught you two how to behave? You should respect your elders," the ghost chastised.

"Ouch! Miss Garcia you are, *ow* under arrest *argh* for illegally *damn* harboring," Agent O dropped his gun, grabbed the offending belt and tried to restrain it, "A hostile ectoplasmic entity."

"My granddaughter doesn't harbor me, I harbor her," the ghost argued. "And who taught you such filthy language? Those are the bad words in English yes? Someone give me a soap bar."

"Whoah! Hey, what's going on here?"

"And now we have Danny Phantom on the scene, using a wall of ectoplasmic energy to separate the GIW and the Garcias."

"Puneta Lambons. Come to arrest my granddaughter for no good reason. Hmph. One of these days those two will end up like me and then what they do? Hunt each other down?"

"That would be handy." In a louder voice, Phantom asked Dr. Garcia, "Was she causing you any harm?"

"No more than in life. And she wasn't arrested for that."

"And was your granddaughter causing you any harm?"

"That ungrate? Every decision she makes drove me to an early grave. But I have no more blood pressure to raise, so no. Not anymore."

"Well? They aren't hurting each other. What's the harm? If you need a ghost to chase, I could use the exercise."

"Per protocol 765 and Mayor Master's anti-ecto law the harboring of an ectoplasmic entity is grounds for arrest and imprisonment of up to ten years—"

"Ten years! What about my research?"

"Ten years! My granddaughter will turn into one of those walking corpses so popular these days. This is all great nonsense. Just another excuse to throw people in prison. Phah, practically slavery."

"—or a fine of up to one million dollars."

A moment of silence. "So," Clara asked, "Can I choose the jail time?"

"Vlad Masters signed a law saying it's illegal to harbor ghosts? Vlad Masters?"

"Mr. Phantom. Isamu Diaz! Are you saying you suspect Mayor Masters of harboring ghosts?"

"Mr. Phantom is unavailable for comment, due to an uncontrolled fit of laughter," Tina said dryly. "Now doesn't that have interesting implications for Mr. Masters."

("—ha, ha, ha, ha, *snort* hah, oh, I have no good answer for that, but I needed that.")

"Enough of this. The law is clear and Miss Garcia broke it…"

"Dr. Garcia to you."

"Isamu Diaz. Agent K. Agent O. Are you really arresting Dr. Garcia, a living civilian, for harboring her own grandmother?"

Silence.

"You know this radio silence really isn't good for our program."

"I would say something uncharitable about your program, if it wasn't being recorded now," Agent K said. "Now, hands behind your back Clara Garcia, you are under arrest."

"Dr. Garcia, Dr. Garcia. Any comment?"

"I suspected this would happen. Especially after Vlad Master's anti-ecto laws. It's why you've not heard many professionals dispute the common hypothesis of ghosts being evil."

"You have the right to remain silent."

"How dare you Lambons!"

"You're not serious?"

"GIW. Tina Tori? How broadly does that law apply? You yourselves contain ghosts to experiment on them? Does that mean you should arrest yourselves? Hey! That's—"

CSHHHHHHHH.

* * *

"This is maintenance. Apologies for the interruption, Ghost Station is experiencing technical difficulties. We will resume our regularly scheduled programming as soon as possible."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Thank you all so much for the reviews and especially the suggestions! I love suggestions ? They always help make my writing and stories so much better!

**Episode 6**

"This is ghost station with your ghostly news across the nation. I'm your host, Isamu Diaz-"

"And I'm your resident ghost expert, Tina Tori, though today's episode is more about the ghost hunters than the ghosts."

"That's right! If you were tuned into Friday's program, you know the notorious ghost hunters, the Guys in White, arrested a living person for the first time."

"We weren't able to record anything immediately after the arrest, and apologize for the _technical difficulties_."

"But we're recording now. To recap: Dr. Clara Garcia, a local ectologist, and her ghostly grandmother were attacked in their own home by the GIW. The government ghost hunters failed to destroy the ghostly Garcia and arrested Clara for fraternizing with a ghost."

"More ominously Isamu, Dr. Clara Garcia hasn't been heard from since."

"The anti-ecto act was proposed by the city council and signed into law by Mayor Masters just months ago in response to ghost attacks. Among its other articles, it has made fraternizing with ghosts illegal. However no one has actually been arrested for the crime. This controversial move has sent Amity Park in an uproar—"

"An uproar Isamu? Amity Park looks ready to go to war with itself. Some believe the GIW has gone too far. Others believe they're on the right track. Who is right, dear listeners?"

"We are! Sam Manson, protestor for ghost rights. And your listeners should be out here with us unless they want to be in there with Dr. Garcia."

"Miss Manson, Tina Tori, delighted to meet you at last. You think the GIW has crossed the line?"

"Of course they have! This is Amity Park. If 'fraternizing' with ghosts is a crime, who's next? Half of Casper High for being in the Phandom? You guys, for your interviews?"

"Thats...an _unsettling_ good point," said Isamu.

"Now calm down, you're blowing this all out of proportion. The Guys in White aren't going to arrest a bunch of teenagers or go on a crazy spree. This law has been out there for months and they've only arrested one person when they could stand to arrest a few more."

"And who might you be sir?" asked Isamu.

"Walter Weston, concerned citizen. Look, this Garcia girl was clearly sheltering the enemy here. We give these ghosts an inch and they'll take a mile. And they've already taken too much of Amity Park. We've had two invasions in two years and that's two too many."

"So ghosts like Danny Phantom and Grandmother Garcia have to pay for the crimes of Pariah Dark and Skulker? Is that how it is?" Sam asked. "Are you volunteering to pay for Hitler's crimes?"

"Playing the Hitler card. How like a child. Where are your parents?"

"Why not talk to my grandmother instead. You know, the one who's about to be a ghost?"

"And we're moving on. Dr and Dr. Fenton? Isamu Diaz, Ghost Station. Care to share your thoughts with our listeners?"

"Yeah! People shouldn't be fraternizing with the enemy," said Jack.

"I sympathize with her family situation," said Maddie, "But what Dr. Garcia doesn't understand is that wasn't her grandmother..."

"Yeah, it was an evil, ectopic enemy masquerading as a beloved family member," shouted Jack. "Oh hey, there's Vladdie! Hey Vladdie!"

"Mayor Masters, Mayor Masters, Tina Tori, Ghost Station. A moment of your time. What are your thoughts on the GIW's actions?"

"My apologies, I am rather busy ensuring the well-being of all Amity citizens."

"You signed that act into law Mr. Masters. Does the GIW have the authority to arrest living people now?"

"Hey Vladdie!"

"Terribly sorry old friend, I am in the middle of an interview, now what were you saying?"

"Some clarification on the anti-ecto act: are the GIW able to arrest living people now or have they stepped on the police's toes? What does fraternizing even mean with this law? Are the people Danny Phantom rescues in danger of being arrested?"

"All excellent questions that will be addressed promptly. Lovely interview. Really must do it again sometime. Good day."

"Well Tina, he just vanished like a ghost. Time to put those ghost tracking skills to work."

"Very funny Isamu. Our momentous Mayor everyone. Well, if he doesn't want to talk right now, I see another group of protestors who look more willing. Tina Tori ma'am. Do you have a few words to spare for our listeners?"

"Ida Manson, with the seniors of Amity Park and I certainly do while I have the time—."

"Manson? Any relation to Sam Manson?"

"My granddaughter, who gets into even more trouble than Dr. Garcia," Ida's fond tone turned sad. "Will Clara's fate be her's after I die? Will my granddaughter be locked up because I didn't turn my back on my family after death? We are the pre-ghost generation. If we do not stand and speak now, we won't have another chance in life and the GIW will hunt us down in death."

"And lock our families up now too. Not that we deserve any better."

"And you are sir?"

"Marco, and look aren't us. Generations respecting our ancestors and now we let people hunt them down like dogs. Little wonder we're being hunted now."

"How can we celebrate Dia de Los Muertos with a law like that? My parents will be dead in the afterlife."

"This law is a bunch of c-" bleep, "-respect. We solve more problems with respect. Make more problems with arrests."

"Well said. Well said. And there you have it listeners. I never thought the good vs evil debate of ghosts would be so vital, but it's more important than ever."

"So stay tuned to Ghost Station as we continue this critical coverage. For now, a word from our sponsors—"

**A/N: **Any protest about ghosts had to have Sam in it. She and her grandmother have lots in common so Ida Manson would probably be out protesting too…especially since she can easily see her granddaughter ending up in a similar situation as Clara after she dies. I also wanted the average person's viewpoint on this whole thing, both those against the act and _for_ it, hence the background characters.

Hope everyone enjoyed.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Thank you all for your reviews, faves, follows and especially the suggestions. Ya'll keep me driving forward down new and interesting roads with this story!

Spirit: Special thank you for your suggestions! Day of the Dead was the first holiday that came to mind with Coco so near and dear to my heart. Ida Manson's inclusion is because she and Sam have lots in common. I could see her at a protest too. Also because of her unique PoV as a very near future ghost.

Congratulations! You've guessed the next chapter. Sort of. He's not that nice, unfortunately.

Guest: Walter Weston might appear more. If certain revelations come to pass but that, along with the future chapters of this story, is up in the air right now. Thank you for the suggestion though! Hope you don't mind me snatching and running with it!

**Episode 7**

"And we're back! Isamu Diaz—"

"And Tina Tori here with one seriously spooked protest just outside GIW headquarters where Dr. Clara Garcia is imprisoned for fraternizing with ghosts."

"As people who have interviewed ghosts, we are curious about the impacts of this law."

"You and the rest of Amity Isamu. It's impossible to live here and avoid ghosts. I've never seen the town in such a state. Not even after two ghostly invasions."

"Oh look Tina, we have Mayor Masters emerging from the GIW headquarters. And he's heading for the podium. Let's get closer. Maybe Mayor Masters will have a masterful speech to deliver."

"That was horrible, even for you."

"Amity Park...Amity Park please. There is no need for all this fuss. I apologize for the misinformation surrounding the anti-ecto act due to the GIW's rather hasty application. I thought it was quite clear when I signed it into law. Obviously more people display my friend Jack's startling bouts of intellectualism—"

"Hi Vladdie!"

"—yes, hello. Ahem. If it is not perfectly clear, no one will be imprisoned for receiving aid from a ghost. Or for being attacked by a ghost. That would be ridiculous, of course."

"-Yeah, then the GIW'd have to arrest the whole town, cause Danny Phantom saved us all from Pariah Dark—"

"—Thank you, Miss Manson, for the unsolicited commentary—"

"—that _someone_ released from his sarcoghagus—"

"—As I was saying before the unwarranted interruption. No one shall be arrested or imprisoned for receiving aid from any ghost. Nor will anyone be arrested or imprisoned for the hunting down, extermination or studying of ghosts. Finally, no one will be imprisoned for joining fan clubs or hosting fan clubs of ghosts. The first is ridiculous, the second would rid us of our desperately needed defenders and the third, while in bad taste, is not actually illegal."

"—Danny Phantom is a hundred times the man you are!"

"Paulina...not in public"

("She's right")

"Thank you for being so patient during this explanation. As said before, the only behavior the act made illegal would be aiding a ghost. Only people who purposefully give a ghost aid will be affected by this law. Which, of course, none of our good Amity Park residents would give ghostly menaces any aid."

"However, due to the likelihood of ghostly presence in such a rare circumstance, the GIW's presence is unfortunately required for the safety of all involved. The Amity Park police are not equipped with the technology or training to fight ghosts or hunt them down. In this instance only, the GIW does have limited authority to arrest people, but only those individuals aiding ghosts."

"Everyone here will be fine…as long as you don't help ghosts."

"Go Vladdie!"

"Well, at least he's done something right."

"Dear Madeline, your words of appreciation are dazzling diamonds."

"You hypocritical piece of shit!"

"Mayor Masters. Tina Tori here. What of interviews and other interactions with ghosts?" a nervous laugh, "are we next for an arrest?"

"Much as many might wish to arrest reporters, interviews are not considered under the definition of aid. I should know."

"The price of inconvenient truths."

"Isamu Diaz here. Then what is the definition of aiding?"

"The full definition is in the bill, but is considered willingly giving money, material items, shelter, one's time or expertise or anything similar for the purpose of helping a ghost."

"Is the mayor staring at those kids? Why is he staring at them?"

"Don't know. They weren't the ones we interviewed."

"What about Dr. Clara Garcia—"

"Is Clara Garcia—"

"Clara Garcia. Clara Garcia. Clara Garcia—"

"Unfortunately Miss Garcia was accused of aiding a ghost, not merely conducting scientific research, and was therefore lawfully arrested and must stay in GIW custody for the foreseeable future. However, as with all criminals, she is granted a trial. The date of which has been settled. April 30th. Now, if you will excuse me. My paperwork calls."

Well, that's all for Mayor Masters. While his words have soothed the fears of some, they've raised worries among others. Dr. Garcia's trial will no doubt be the test for this new law, for better or worse."

"But we will be there, recording the entire thing, along with any other updates that could affect yourselves and your rights dear listeners."

"Until then this is Isamu Diaz."

"And Tina Tori."

"Signing out."

**A/N:** Thought about having Vlad conveniently solving everything (if only to cover his own ass) but a) that's not his style and b) it actually sounded unrealistic to my ear to have the authority figure step up and solve the freaking political/legal problem.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Thank you all again so much for all the support. I swear you guys are my main motivation now. I don't know how having so much free time has made me so lazy but I swear I was more productive when I was juggling two jobs. Oh well.

1207: Thank you!

Spirit: Chances are good, though they may not have to hire this particular lawyer exactly ?

Guest: Definitely had lots of thoughts about Valerie being on the show. Especially since this takes place after she's met Danielle and learned about halfas so her interview would be so good…but gotta get through the trial first! Thank you so much for all your suggestions and your review!

**Episode 8**

"Ladies and gentlemen, listeners of all genders, I am your host Isamu Diaz."

"And I am your go-to for all things ghost, Tina Tori. And we're here at courthouse steps for the trial of the year."

"Along with all of Amity Park, it seems. There's standing room only as a sea of people surround Amity's courtyard. Not a parking space to be found for love or money, not even for the GIW. What a trial and we haven't yet started."

"The GIW aren't just here as witnesses either. Some old friends gave me insider info: the court, for the sake of impartialness and completeness of trial, has ruled to allow ghost witnesses. The GIW are here for security purposes as well."

"Judge Lyon is definitely feeling this case's pressure, but selecting a fair and _impartial _jury was the hardest process by far. Finding twelve people who weren't somehow connected to this case in a ghost town like Amity…"

"Isamu, you and your puns."

"They just slip out."

"Anyway, by request, the Jury have asked that their names not be given out to the public— Ah, finally opening the doors. It's only been four hours waiting for the privilege of a seat. See you later Isamu."

"Right, here you go. Unfortunately dear listeners you won't be able to hear all the trial directly. By court law all recording devices must be handed over after the opening ceremonies. To get the full picture we'll be splitting the gang up. I will remain outside while our brave ghost-buster faces the ghosts and ghost hunters in this haunted courtroom, recording what she can and paying attention to everything else so I can interview her. Meanwhile, once the recording is shut down in there, I'll be picking up things out here to give all you good listeners the full picture. See you later Tina."

* * *

"Tina Tori here, packed shoulder to shoulder in the courthouse with everyone else. I see Dr. Clara Garcia sitting beside her defender, Attorney Angela Foley. Whether she's going pro bono for the fame, the kindness of her heart or because someone else forked over the cash is unknown but she is supported by her husband and son and no doubt needs it. Among the witnesses are none other than the Garcia Grand-Matriarch and Danny Phantom, Amity's most controversial ghost, making this the first time any ghost has testified in a trial—I know Isamu, you'd be commenting about murder trials and victim witnesses—."

"—for the opening statements."

"Oh, lets listen up. Prosecution goes first."

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Jury, you stand in a historic moment. For years the undead have terrorized us. Brought their armies to conquer us. To enslave our very minds, to kill us and turn what is left into soulless abominations like themselves. Who among us has not been assaulted or robbed? Who among us has not watched in uncertain fear as ectoplasmic horrors battled above our heads, each trying to destroy us? Yet today! You have a chance to strike a blow against this undead menace, which cares nothing for life or humanity, having forsaken both. Today, ladies and gentlemen of the Jury, you can make a stand for the living."

"Wow, the defense is not happy. If looks could kill Granny Garcia would smoke the prosecution. And speaking of, it's defender Foley's turn."

"What is us? What is them? They were us and we become them and if we persecute them, we imprison us too. We do stand in a historic moment. You do have the chance to bring peace to the battles we have been plagued by. But that peace will not come from this law. No, peace comes from people like Dr. Garcia. True peace to enjoy with all our loved ones, living and dearly departed. Ladies and Gentlemen of the Jury, please consider your decision carefully. For who you condemn today could one day be yourselves."

"Thank you, prosecutor, defender. Please be seated. At this time, I must ask for all recording devices and other electronics be turned off and handed over to court security. Thank you for your cooperation in respecting the privacy of those called to administer this unusual case."

"That's your cue Isamu." Tina whispered.

"Isamu Diaz here ladies and gentlemen. Now that the trial remains a mystery to the end, lets get some reactions. The protests have only grown and divided. Last time we spoke with most of the leaders of these protests and sure enough, the Mansons are out front and center of the pro-ghost movement while the anti-ecto act defenders count the Westons among their leaders. But what about everyone else. What brings you out here Mr…"

"Twelve Angry Men! Oh, I didn't see you there. Edward Lancer, Vice Principal at Casper High."

"Of course, of course, you've taught some very insightful activists, for which we at Ghost Station are mighty grateful for. I can see where they get the habit from."

"Yes, thank you. We should all stand for what is right. Even if it means demonstrations like these, or more. Better than what could happen. Better than this law. Mr. Diaz…I…I have come to realize that the students will bear the brunt of this law's punishments. Not the ghosts that terrorize our classrooms and town. Our children. Especially those who ought be most commended. War and Peace! This law must be overturned."

"That's exactly right! This ghostly witch hunt will be worse than ghosts ever would!"

"Ah yes, thank you Miss Manson. Now if only you had half this enthusiasm for your homework…where are your two friends? Tucker and Danny? I thought you three were glued together."

"They're inside the courtroom. Doing their parts."

"Well, thank you both for your insightful words. Hopefully it won't come to that. I'd better get a move on. As packed as this crowd is, it will take me all the morning and half the afternoon to get to the other side."

* * *

"Folks, I do not recommend coming out here unless you're in dire need. This is worse than the worst Black Friday ever, but we've made it to the other side. Excuse me ma'am, Isamu Diaz, Ghost Station—"

"Yes? Are any of the jurors listening to this?"

"Ah, no. They can't have cellphones turned on. Can't listen to anything that might influence their judgement."

"They need their judgement influenced. This is too important. We're on the edge of a crisis already. Ghosts running amok. A new invasion every week. My husband kidnapped by a ghost. Or enslaved by a ghost. Or enslaved and then kidnapped, no one even knows. And that's with the anti-ecto law protecting us. If we defang the law. Don't even punish them—or people consorting with them—the ghosts'll take right over. Possess Mayor Masters like they did my husband and just rule. And that'll be it. Our lives. Our children. Everyone. You don't want that now do you?"

"Of course not ma'am."

"Then you'll get my words to that damn Jury."

"Thank you ma'am. Excuse me, lots more people to interview. Pardon. Oh, and here's another mysterious figure who hasn't weighed in on this whole debate yet, though she really should. Red Huntress! Red Huntress! Isamu Diaz, Ghost Station. Do you have a moment? A few words for our listeners?"

"Hey…Glad you started this whole Ghost Station up."

"Glad to hear you like it. So, you've been a ghost hunter for a few years now, and you've been notorious in working both with and against ghosts without, well, being a ghost like Danny Phantom. What do you think of all this?"

*Sigh* "That would probably take a whole episode."

"Ah, _that_. Well, we can schedule. You and Tina could have the whole 'conflicted ghost hunters' talk and I provide the witty commentary."

"I—"

"**_&$#*%& *#&%$* #&%!_**"

"…"

"…"

"That's not good."

**A/N:** This episode went on longer than I thought it would and this part seemed like a pretty good place to pause. Sorry/not sorry about the cliffhanger guys.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: So sorry for the wait guys. I thought I'd never get this chapter published. First inspiration hijacked my brain into another project entirely and then my internet died for two days! Ugh! But here it is and it's all thanks to everyone's AMAZING REVIEWS! Seriously, I've never gotten so much inspiration from everyone's comments and suggestions so here's to you!

Spirit: Excellent ideas! Thank you for the inspiration! I didn't use your exact suggestions but they inspired the arguments I did use.

Guest: So many great ideas! I was thinking about doing an interview with Lancer. Love the idea of the Fentons! They'd hate the pro-ghost ideas but also hate restrictions in ectology, especially if those restrictions could start applying to them one day! Thank you for the inspiration!

**Episode 9**

"Ghost Station is back with your host, Isamu Diaz."

"And I'm your expert on all things ghost—including this trial—Tina Tori, reporting from the relative safety of our actual station."

"Plus, we have a special guest, someone I've been meaning to interview—though not quite like this—so lets welcome the Red Huntress. Thank you for joining us."

"And for defending us during the GIW-ghost shoot-out—"

So, first announcement is: we have an actual tape of Dr. Garcia's entire trial. While illegal to record trials, someone might have bent that law—"

"In half."

"—and not only recorded the entire trial but posted their tape online. You can listen to the whole thing posted on a newly-created website: drgarciastrial."

"But for the sake of episode length, let's go over the highlights!"

"—yes, Dr. Garcia's research uses ghosts. The Fentons also use ghosts in their research. The GIW uses ghosts in their research. Are they going to arrest themselves?"

"You disgusting—"

"Your honor!"

"Contempt—"

"—_order_! Agent O, please take your seat again. Drs Fentons, I have prohibited you from attacking the witnesses, that prohibition also includes the defense—"

"Double burn right there everyone. I bet the Fentons and GIW were furious."

"I've never seen the Fentons look so betrayed. They actually stopped glaring at our ghostly witnesses. For the first time."

"That's probably because their children are friends. Danny Fenton and Tucker Foley," said Red Huntress.

"That'd do it. Let's fast-forward to another good one. Less funny but more thought-provoking here:"

"Which of us wouldn't aid family? Even the illusion of it can tempt us, and _that_ is the true danger of ghosts. Dr. Garcia, by involving the ectoplasmic shade of your grandmother, you have not only broken the law but biased all your research."

"Thank you Dr. Maddie Fenton. Now the persecution calls on our own Mayor—"

"—Judge Lyons, the defense has not questioned."

"Indeed. Mrs. Foley, the floor is yours."

"Dr. Garcia, you wished to make a statement?"

"Wait…but she's not a witness—"

"I am a witness to an appalling act of scientific bias. You accuse me Maddie Fenton? The anti-ecto act, by its very nature, biases research to support itself. If I am found guilty, all scientists will have to watch their hypotheses, skew their research and falsify any illegal conclusions they draw, lest these things 'aid' ghosts and they too are arrested. And, as I know you agree, biased science is no science at all."

"The anti-ecto act definitely has its problems and that is one of the most insidious. Will scientists be telling the truth when they say ghosts are evil or will it be a lie to keep from being arrested?"

"A good point. But let's fast-forward to the end and see what caused the explosion of angrish that ended our last episode."

"—on the charges of conspiracy to aid ghosts. We of the jury find the defendant not guilty."

Sighs and grumbles rang out in the courthouse. A chair scraped the floor. "Very well, however, it is our duty to apprehend all ghosts." Guns cocked. "Danny Phantom, Ghost Garcia, by the authority of the Guys in White you are both under arrest—"

"Two-tongued hijo de puta liars. You agreed to our right to testify."

"The committee agreed to that, but you have no _right_ to stand—"

"—we're floating," said Phantom.

"—before the living people of Amity Park as though you are not the creatures who twice assaulted our town."

"—Hey, I've saved this town more than you."

"—y I have never assaulted a thing in my life."

"Oh never mind, I'm not wasting my breath—"

"Y what a waste it was."

"No!"

"Miss Garcia. Your prior aid of ghosts may not have been obvious to everyone, but the aid you give the ghosts now is. Move aside or be arrested."

"—How are ghosts supposed to give testimony?"

"—never swore!"

"Whole trial is a scam—"

"**_&$#*%& *#&%$* #&%!_**"

"That's where we ended last time. Since incomprehensible angrish and ecto-blasts is hard to talk over, lets pause the recording here and get on with the program. But, if you want to hear the trial in full, look it up at drgarciastrial after today's episode. In the meantime, let's ask our witnesses: what happened afterwards?"

"While the jury found Dr. Garcia innocent, the anti-ecto act didn't extend that to her grandmother so the GIW tried to capture both ghostly witnesses. Right in the courtroom. Dr. Garcia stepped in between and was promptly declared guilty of intervening with the capture and aiding ghosts. She was arrested and then the shooting started. I was too busy ducking so I couldn't see much more. Red Huntress, did you have a better view?"

"Yes, I was on my hoverboard above the crowd. Phantom dove for Dr. Garcia when she tried to intervene and when the GIW opened fire he used an ectoplasmic shield to block the blasts. Which worked by bouncing them all over the courtroom. I stopped what blasts I could."

"For my sake and everyone in that courtroom, thank you."

"Your welcome. Dr. Garcia convinced her grandmother to flee. That was so much a fight I don't see how it could be 'aiding'. But the GIW arrested her for it."

"Just to be sure, you're saying Dr. Garcia was arrested? In the courtroom?"

"Yes."

"She even refused Phantom's offer to help her escape. The only way she's going free is if the anti-ecto act is repealed."

"Wow. Okay. That's a lot to unpack. Red Huntress, we were going to ask you about your thoughts on ghosts and ghost hunting in general but what's your take on this newest hot mess?"

"I'm not sure what to say. I've…been on the fence about the whole ghost thing. Recently."

"Welcome to the fence sitter's club. I'm your host—hah, but seriously Tina and I started this program because we're fence sitters and thought, hey, while we're trying to figure this ectoplasmic mess out, let's make a job out of it."

"How about we start with the jury's initial decision?"

"Ghah, it's all so complicated. I mean, I don't think the jury was wrong about Dr. Garcia's research but I don't think the GIW was wrong about her defending ghosts. She stepped between them and a ghost in front of the whole court. But it was her grandmother and if my grandmother was a ghost…This used to be so simple. I got into ghost hunting because ghosts wrecked my life. My family's life. I wanted to stop stuff like that—no, I wanted revenge. It was so simple at first."

"It's always simple. At first. But then…well, I'm reporting on ghosts, not hunting them for a reason. So which ghost changed your mind?"

"I'm not sure she was a ghost. Not entirely. Can a human have ghost powers? There was that infection at Casper High. But this was permanent, whatever she was. She could look like a ghost. Be a ghost. Except she could also look human. Be human. Anyway, someone was trying to destroy her. Or kill her. And for what? She'd never done anything wrong. She just…existed. And someone tried to End her for that. It's not _right_."

"Most ghosts are destructive, but…I've been finding more who aren't. The anti-ecto act could do a lot of good. Its needed in Amity Park. But not if we lump the good ghosts with the bad."

"That leads us back to our original problem: how to divide good ghosts from bad? One more question: how would you rate Phantom on a scale of good to bad ghosts?"

"…I…that's not something I can put into words. Definitely not a public interview."

"Understandable. Well, thank you for taking time with us."

"And saving us."

"It's what I do. Sorry to end your show with a 'no comment'."

"We've had worse endings. And an extra special thank you to all our listeners out there for your patience. We will extend our normal ghost coverage to include stories about the anti-ecto act so stay tuned to stay safe! This is your host Isamu Diaz—"

"And your resident genius of all things ghost, Tina Tori."

"Until next time."

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the lack of courtroom drama! I did some research into journalism and courtrooms and discovered recording all the court proceedings would have been illegal for Ghost Station, so I altered things. I am heading for the actual ending to this story though, so if you've got someone I cannot end the story without having interviewed, let me know! Spaces are limited!


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you everyone for all your wonderful suggestions. They were all amazing and inspiring and it was an honest shame to limit myself to what fit this particular episode. I'll be keeping the others in mind though! Thank you again for all your support!

Z: Thank you for all the wonderful ideas!

Spirit: Unfortunately the GIW doesn't tend to attract nice guys. It's the whole 'you have to destroy these people because they are this type of person they can't help being'. I also love the idea of other peaceful ghosts being interviewed. Hopefully it'll fit in one of these chapters. Certainly it would be good for the Fentons to hear!

Guest: Yeah, when she defended her grandmother from the GIW (which, of course she'd do) it was technically breaking the law and the GIW cares more about letter than spirit, ironically. Glad you liked Valerie! And thanks for the idea!

**Episode 10**

"Welcome Back everyone, this is Isamu Diaz—"

"And Tina Tori—"

"With an unwelcome episode of Ghost Watch, where we tell you where to avoid. This time it's Highway 77 at mile marker five you want to steer clear of. This stretch of the roadway has earned the ire of two unknown ghosts who are duking it out above the asphalt. One is white suited with red glowing eyes and the other bears a startling resemblance to Mr. Phantom if he were a Miss Phantom…"

"Dani with an I—"

"Dani Phantom? Good to meet you. I hope. What's your grudge against Highway 77?"

"Nothing! I didn't want this fight anyway, my problem is with this ass*bleep*."

"That's Walker to you punk and resisting the laws is an execution-worthy offense these days. My favorite kind of offense."

"Mr. Walker, what horrible crime did Highway 77 do to you?"

"Was that a joke? Are you making light of the law to my face? Don't talk like you know anything about my business. This brat started this fight, as much a troublemaker as that felonious criminal she was cl—"

"Cousin."

"—from, Danny Phantom."

"Mr. Walker, Tina Tori here. In all seriousness, are you law enforcement in the ghost zone? We've never heard of ghost zone police? How does that work?"

"I've got no time for you lot. Got enough criminals roaming around thanks to your hero and you don't want to be added to that list. The intricacies of ghost zone law have been chronicled hundreds of times so look it up. Stay on the right side of it."

"He's not a real cop. He just kidnaps people and says they're guilty and throws them in jail for a thousand years. My cousin was trying to get a lost present back and Walker was all 'That's contraband. A thousand years in jail an' throw away the key'."

"The law is the law and the law clearly says 'No Contraband: No Exceptions.' I tried to be lenient to that miserable little brat but smuggling wasn't enough for your dirty rotten riot-leading _cousin_. He broke dozens of the ghost zone's worst criminals out to run wild—"

"Oh yeah, real hardened criminals, the jaywalkers, the double-parkers, the—what was Wulf's crime?"

"You keep interrupting me and I'll see you in jail for the next thousand years. I'll make his time look like easy street compared to you."

"Oh? You're going to invade Amity and possess innocent people to turn the whole town against me? Oh wait, you already did that."

"Wait, what? Mr. Walker, re you claiming to be the same Walker who first invaded Amity Park, possessed Amity's previous Mayor and framed Danny Phantom for it? You do realize Phantom is a big reason we living are protesting the anti-ecto act. A law which not only legalizes but orders your destruction."

"Yeah stupid, if the law is the law, does that mean you'll let the GIW blast you to smithereens? I can hear 'em coming now and they'll be keen on the answer."

"Dani-with-an-I has some good ears. Here's the GIW on the scene. I really hope none of our listeners are in the area, but if you are? Duck for cover."

"Good advice Isamu, now follow it."

"This is the GIW. By the authority invested in us we order you to cease and desist your ectoplasmic activities and present yourself for immediate termination."

"You're bold murders to interfere in an official investigation and bolder still to proclaim your criminal intentions to my face."

"Investigation ghost? You have no authority to investigate anything and resisting termination is illegal regardless of your previous official occupation."

"I am the authority of the ghost zone. No law is above any other. You ought to show more respect for ghostly laws."

"We'll show your laws all the respect you showed us."

"Then terminate this!"

"Isamu here, reporting safely behind our car on the fire-fight, or rather ecto-fight, exploding between the ghost self-identified as Walker and the GIW Agents K and O. Dani-with-an-I is taking pot-shots with both. For all his talk, Walker isn't showing much respect for Amity Park's newest law, blasting ecto-weapons right out of the GIW's hands and clearly resisting the law—_and phasing through our car_!"

"Correction reporter, possession was not illegal, either by ghost or human law when I possessed this town's mayor in my pursuit of justice—"

"—Revenge—"

"—against Danny Phantom. Nor was it illegal for me to re-capture a fugitive. Neither I, nor my people, have broken any laws—"

"Oh, whew, thank goodness he's gone back to the GIW. Both the disarmed agents are rushing for their weapons. Run boys, run."

"—In fact, I have read your anti-ecto act in its entirety. Nowhere in that lawful document does it condemn a ghost for resisting capture from any human authority, Guys in White or otherwise. Nor is there a penalty written down for our resistance. Your anti-ghost law also holds another glaring oversight—."

"Oh *bleep*, the ghost just swooped into one of the agent's bodies."

"—Possession is _still_ not illegal."

"Get out of him."

"For a law titled the anti-ecto act, it has holes large enough for me to fly through. But by all means, keep shooting your partner Agent K. Assault carries a hefty penalty now, in both the ghost zone and the living world and possession is not a legally-recognized extenuating circumstance. I'll be glad to carry out your sentence."

"Hang on O."

"You let him go Walker."

"Now this is an odd situation everyone, Agent K and Dani-with-an-I are aiding each other to free Agent O from Walker's possession. Does this count as aiding a ghost for Agent K? Will Agent O have to arrest his heroic partner after he's freed?"

"If he's freed Tina. Walker does have a point about all the other holes in the anti-ecto act, much as I hate to agree with the guy who legal-weaseled his way into an invasion of Amity Park."

"Same here Isamu. Oh, they did it. Dani-with-an-I is sucking up Walker right now. Isn't that a Fenton thermos?"

"Stealing from ghost hunters probably isn't against the anti-ecto act either."

"And the GIW are showing their gratitude the usual way, by shooting the very ghost who saved them. Wait, Miss Phantom? Is it Miss Phantom? Tina Tori from Ghost Station. An interview?"

"You can't—"

"The law—"

"That would definitely be her aiding us, not us aiding her."

"I like your show, but I can't. Danny and T-some friends need my help."

"Get back here ghost. By the authority invested in us by the anti-ecto act—"

"*Bleep* on your authority, you ungrateful *bleep*"

"Working the censors overtime there, not that the GIW weren't even ruder to what looks like another heroic ghost."

"The more the merrier Tina."

"Here, here. And here's the car keys. You're driving Isamu. Highway 77 is back open for business, especially with the GIW abandoning the place—without one arresting the other."

"It only counts as breaking the law when everyone else does it."

"—But just in case Dani-with-an-I is headed to help Danny Phantom with another ghost fight, we're tailing her so keep an ear open on this station."

"I'm doing the tailing here Tina."

"So I can keep my eyes peeled for gho…is that? Mayor Masters? Isamu, turn left."

"Is it a ghost fight?"

"I don't see any except the newest Phantom but the standoff here looks even more intense. We have Mayor Masters and the Amity Park police facing off against Miss Phantom and three teens. Her more infamous cousin is nowhere in sight. I recognize Miss Manson but I don't recall who her friends are? Mayor Masters, Ghost Station, what are you doing?"

"Ah, I would have preferred a proper news crew but fortune has favored you with another breaking news story. We are about to apprehend the criminal who leaked confidential information regarding Dr. Garcia's trial to all and sundry on the internet, including your own station. None other than Mr. Tucker Foley."

"—I remember him from the protest, and that makes his other friend Danny Fenton—."

"Yes, now that we have established an independent witness to the crime, along with my indisputable evidence, it is time. Officers of Amity Park, do your duty."

"No."

"Danny, dude, it's okay."

"They're not arresting you Tucker. Vlad's going to issue you a pardon."

"Now whyever would I do that Daniel? Your friend has committed a crime, though perhaps not as serious a crime as that he recorded. Though I may be persuaded towards leniency in my sentence."

"No, Tucker walks away or we all go down with him?"

"Oh?"

"Including you Vlad."

* * *

A/N: Had to pause here. Sorry, not sorry.


End file.
